


echos of my everything.

by BigScaryDinos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some fluffy nonsense for V-day., Strip Tease, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's gonna be okay., jebby break up not like joshler break up okay guys?, joshler - Freeform, just a lot of stuff okay?, past Jebby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: Josh kinda likes Tyler, Tyler kinda likes Josh. That's what being friends is about, right? That and platonic naked cuddling in cheap motels.“I’ll never get used to this.” “This?” Josh tilts his head down. Tyler shakes his head quickly. “Just, seeing you. Like this.” Oh





	1. ... ..- -... - .-.. .

**Author's Note:**

> 150 words per chapter, chapters posted every day until Valentine's day. No real plot, just some quick peeks into the life and times of our favorite boy band. (they are a boy band right? I mean, two boys in one band amiright?) But some are smutty, others are fluffly, some will probably be a little sad I assume. I mean, I'm only assuming here.

 

Some woman screams on the big screen before them as fingers touch around the sides of a large bright red icee. Josh pulls away his hand as if he’s been burned.

 

"Sorry, sorry.”

 

Tyler watches him out of the corner of his eye, then decides _fuck it_ _,_ and instead he brings the cup up and puts the straw between his mouth. The movie blurs on screen - completely forgotten for a second. Josh looks at him and he slurps loudly in the crowded movie theater. Josh blushes all the way to his almost blonde hair.

 

“I don’t mind sharing.” Tyler half whispers as he hands the cup over, somebody in the back row shushes them. Josh accepts the cup, looking at it for a moment, he shrugs the red still coloring his cheeks.

 

“Me either.” He lets the straw slip between his lips. He struggles but manages to slurp even louder.


	2. .- -- . - .... -.-- ... -

Josh is sitting naked on the motel bed leaving a chlorinated puddle from a late night double dare to skinny dip. He’s toweling off his hair.

 

“If this music thing blows up we won’t change right?” He asks, Tyler’s sitting at the desk trying to write the lyrics he thought of in the moonlight.

 

_I wanted to die before I met you._ It's not quite right. The exact words escape him. Josh doesn’t though, not his personality or his voice that doesn’t suit him. Tyler shuts his eyes and pictured how Joshs purple hair looked magical underwater at three am.

 

“We won’t change no matter what. Never, ever.” He says, glancing over,  but it seems like his drummer isn’t exactly listening. Josh is stretched out on bed on his stomach, his feet kicked up behind him while he channel surfs through bible belt late night TV. “Never, ever.” He repeats.


	3. -.-- --- ..- .-. ...

 

“God, if I could just fuck you once, I think I could die happy.” Tyler whisper/shouts across the table. Josh _almost_ slams his head off the table when he tilts forward laughing, instead his snapback flies off _almost_ smacking Tyler in the face.

 

“Watch the language you little shit!” Tyler wheezes from the force of his laughter, they both take a shot.

 

Tyler couldn’t drink before, it would bring him down. He’d sit in a dark room and wish he was somewhere else. Josh is a happy drunk though and it rubs off in all the right ways. The right songs are playing, the lights are bright, Josh's eyes are glassy wet orbs that can’t stay open as he struggles to right himself across the table.

 

“I mean it.” Tyler finally says, almost soberly. Josh just nods seriously.

 

“Okay.” Tyler's mouth opens fish-like. Everything about this moment is surreal.


	4. .- - - .- -.-. -.-

 

“Why would you run over me?” Tyler’s blocking out the sun. He tries to lift the dead weight on the ground.

 

“You say it like I meant to hit you.” His arms hook under Josh’s biceps, he tries with all that he’s got one more time. It doesn’t work well.

 

“You were chasing me, what was the point?” Tyler pulls, Josh sags against the ground.

 

“I was only going fifteen. You’re an idiot. I thought you were gonna get outta my way. Please get up.” Tyler begs, sweat forms on his brow, people are staring. Josh lays back down and covers his eyes. Fake or real pain he’s putting on a show, Tyler wants to get back in the golf cart and run over him again for good measure.

 

“No, I’m gonna die here.” Josh spreads out feeling almost like he got hit by a car  - or a golf cart.


	5. -.-. .-.. . .- -.

 

“You are so soft.” Tyler's fingers touch the softest spaces of skin between Josh's bare ribs. 

 

It's too much, too gentle. 

 

The skin is thin and almost translucent. Tyler thinks if he looks hard enough he can see blood flow underneath.

 

"Oh?" Josh laughs mostly because he doesn't agree with the comment. Instead he drags Tyler's calloused fingers down to a part of his body that isn't so soft, at least in his mind. Tyler lets his fingers be lead below Josh's sharp hip bones, unimpressed but his voice is breathy and thin when he speaks. 

 

“I get it” Tyler whispers, but it's still true. Josh is all fresh clean skin with no marks or mars. Even his tattoos are smooth on his arms, no bumps, no edges. Nothing to damage the way he feels like crushed velvet.

 

Josh lets out a soft sigh when Tyler’s fingers find their mark.


	6. ... --- .-. .-. -.--

 

“Should you really be doing that?”

 

Josh’s shaking as he’s mixing the vodka with blue Gatorade inside his mouth. His fingers are white as he grips the plastic bottle in his left hand and the glass bottle in his right, swigging between the two at random.

 

“Yeah, no probably not.” He says, letting a small blue trail leak from the corner of his mouth. Tyler frowns.

 

“I can help.” He offers, even as he knows it’s useless. He’s felt the same familiar pain but in the moment nobody can understand. Tyler knows that much.

 

“If you know a way to make this stop.” His voice is dangerously low and slurred. Tyler feels his heart thump a nervous beat inside his chest. He wants to apologize. It’s not his fault, but he played a part in this. He should have known better, should have stopped this. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”


	7. .-. .- -... -... .. -

 

The way that Josh moans is too _much_.

 

It’s loud, it echos, but whenever he hears it, it plays inside Tyler's mind like a record skipping over and over again. It’s the kind of moan that comes from watching too much porn and not enough real life sex. It’s an imagined sex noise but it still makes Tyler harder than he thought possible.

 

 It makes him want to do everything he can just so he can hear that sound. So he sucks at the thin piece of skin right below his belly button again, letting the skin into his mouth.

 

“Never stop doing that.” Josh’s voice is feathery light while his fingers open and close at his sides fruitlessly.

 

“Well if you want me to go any further down I have to stop for a second.”  Josh groans while Tyler leaves wet lip prints down, down, down the rabbit hole.


	8. ... - .- --. -. .- -. -

 

“I could stay here forever. I’d be happy.” Josh’s arms seem too long, but Tyler thinks it’s just the fact that they’re in a double bed instead of the king they had a few nights ago. He can touch each side of the mattress without trying. 

 

“I can’t, no way I can't sleep on my back.” Josh rolls to his side to look out the window, it’s dark, high beams pierce the night. 

 

Tyler would pull the curtain but Josh wants the light to seep in, wrap him up in it’s glow until he feels safe enough to shut his eyes.  

 

"I could sleep on my back for you any day of the week.”  Josh rolling back to prove a point. 

 

Tyler chuckled, finally getting out of bed to pull on his shirt that had been thrown across the room. He tugs it on inside out. 

 

“I’m sure you could.” 


	9. -.-. .-. .. -- . ... -.-. . -. .

 

 

“Do you really need me to do this _right_ now?” Tyler’s fingers are the color of blood.

 

Josh nods, matching blood colored streaks across his forehead. The shower looks like a murder scene. 

 

“I can’t reach it all by myself. I don’t want weird streaks.” His voice is nasally, he keeps his eyes shut. It would look strange to have splotches of light blue and grey tucked between the harsh red Josh picked, Tyler wishes for the tenth time that he had real gloves that didn’t rip like the cheap pair that came with the box of Splat. He knows this dark red color will embed itself under his nails. 

 

“Did we have to do it tonight?” It was almost three in the morning on Halloween. Josh sighed, defeated. 

 

“She always liked it blue.” Tyler nods, and runs more red paste through the faded blue locks with no other questions. 


	10. - . .- ... .

 

 

“Get naked, slowly.” 

 

Josh groans, these are the worst kinds of requests. He can go fast or stay still but slowly - his fingers hook onto the bottom of his shirt, he lifts it smoothly. It hovers above his stomach when he feels warm fingers touching him, running up and down his stomach, up his chest. 

 

“I’ll never get used to this.” 

 

_ “ This?”  _ Josh tilts his head down, he’s always had a stomach in the same spot. He says about as much but Tyler shakes his head quickly from side to side. 

 

“No, you. Just, seeing you. Like this.”  _ Oh.  _

 

“You see me like this every night.” The eyes below him are unfocused, still sharp but unaware. They track him, they watch his breathing.  _ You’re too easy _ _._ He thinks, but even as the thought crosses his mind he feels himself growing harder under the watchful stare. 

 

“And it works. Every night.” 


	11. ..- -. -.. . .-. - --- -. .

 

Tyler cries.

 

He gets overwhelmed with emotion easily. On stage, making dinner, shopping for Christmas cards. All it takes is one moment and he’s a puddle. The right song or the wrong question can cause the tears to flow for hours if it’s a bad day.

 

Josh though, he’s made of stone. So when he does let a few tears slip Tyler knows it’s serious. Tonight is one of those nights.

 

They don’t talk when this happens. It’s silent understanding.  

 

Today is just another stupid nonsense day in February. Tonight is a stupid commercial holiday.

 

 _I t’s for flowers and chocolate companies._ Josh said so all day, but now it’s dark outside and all that helps the endless shivers and torrent of tears are Tyler's arms and his soft voice trying to calm him down.

 

“I promise one day you’ll miss her less.” He whispers and prays that he’s right.


	12. ..- ...

 

“Did you ever hear that one song by Macklemore and um, that other band about getting caught up in somebody?” 

 

Tyler shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t listen to him.”  Tyler’s fingers snake up to Josh’s head and run in small circles over his scalp, it’s the easiest way to end conversations. It’s not working today.

 

“It’s kinda how I feel about you. Like it’s not a happy song really, but it’s like you. And me. Sorta. I guess it’s like us” Lyrics mean a lot, so Tyler thinks about it. 

 

“What part is like us?” He wants to understand when he plants a kiss against the jaw underneath him. 

 

“There’s one part about making art and nobody really gets it and he wishes he never let it all out.“ Tyler thinks of his music. 

 

“They don’t get our songs?” Josh looks up, his eyes half lidded. 

 

“They don’t get us.” 


	13. .--. . .-. -- .. ... ... .. --- -.

 

“Can I?” Josh asks, his voice a muttered mess in the dim lighting of the green room while his fingers dip below Tyler’s briefs. His fingers play with the elastic. 

 

Tyler shoots a look he hopes means yes, but comes across as sarcastic. Resting bitch face is a terrible thing to have. He nods instead, lifting his hips a little to help, his knees pop when he stretches himself half off the couch. His underwear are stretched between his kneecaps, his pants are around his ankles. 

 

“I love that you still ask.” Josh’s face turns red all the way to his faded pink hair.

 

Every time he looks at it he remembers how red his hands looked for weeks after the dye job. 

 

“You don’t have to.” Josh shrugs, indifferent. 

 

“I like to though.” Before either can say anything else Josh’s mouth slips over his cock and words are useless. 


	14. .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-

 

“I love you.” Josh leans in and whispers into his mic, so softly nobody else can hear it - he’s not even sure with the screaming of thirty thousand people that Tyler can hear. 

 

He doesn’t know why he’s saying it now, the words he’s never had the balls to say out loud before. It’s a big risk, one silent moment with the wrong wires and his confession could be broadcast to the entire sold out stadium.

 

It’s too warm under the stadium spotlights in the middle of June but Josh sits at the drums watching his best friend across the stage.

 

When Tyler looks up he’s smiling. 

 

The message conveyed he points at himself quickly then holds up two fingers, he mouths back the same words. 

 

So many people scream in unison without understanding an inch of the private conversation. 

 

Josh can’t stop smiling for the rest of the show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you guys for reading, comments, kudos, bookmarks. I love it all. I hope you guys enjoyed. Happy Valentines day <3


End file.
